


we got together free

by peppermintcas



Category: The Get Down
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcas/pseuds/peppermintcas
Summary: This sunshine boy, his psychic half. He's missed him too.





	

"Can I - " Thor asks.

Thor's got those white eyes, Dizzee reflects. The type that change color and shit. They're green in daylight ( _red devil avocado_ , he thinks, inordinately fond, _emerald, dark hunter candy lime_ ) and dark, intent brown in their hideout. Blue in the nightclub, lights flashing above them. Black, eyes wide with adrenaline, when they're bombing.

But Thor - Thor himself is a steady, placating personality, despite those mercurial eyes. Dizzee breathes in, a little shaky, closes his eyes against Thor's unwavering gaze (as deep as the skies above) and says, "Yes."

Thor smiles at him. Leans in. It's gentle, soft: his paint-wet hand comes up and leaves traces of yellow behind Dizzee's ear, in his hair. They're just a little high, there's a record on somewhere, and the smell of paint and freedom and _Thor_ is everywhere. Dizzee is - well, dizzy. He leans back on one hand and tangles the other in his hair, kisses back until they're both breathless, senseless.

"You should - " Thor breathes, and pushes at the straps of Dizzee's overalls.

"What - oh," Dizzee says, and fumbles out of them and pushes them down to his waist and finds himself getting pushed, inexorably, onto the mattress, Thor climbing astride his hips and smiling at him and -

\- snatching up a nearby paintbrush. Dizzee nearly laughs. Instead, he rests his hands on Thor's waist and marvels at the cut of his hips, the blue and white paint sinking below the line of his jeans, as Thor squints at his palette and dabs his paintbrush into a pool of paint.

"What color is that?" Dizzee asks. He can't make it out at this angle.

"Red devil avocado," Thor says, grinning.

"To match your eyes."

"To match Rumi," Thor corrects, but he's blushing. He puts down the brush and palette to languidly slide his hands under Dizzee's shirt, no doubt leaving swathes of paint on his sides. "Here, lift - "

Dizzee maneuvers his way out his shirt (like out of a cocoon, he muses, and briefly imagines the pieces he could do) and emerges to see Thor smiling at him, fond. Dizzee says without thinking, "We could build cities, you and I, you know."

A pause as Thor's smile grows; he closes his eyes, ducks his head. Dizzee waits patiently.

"Have you ever been in love?" Thor asks.

Dizzee blinks. It rings something like deja vu in his mind, but he doesn't know why. He pauses, considers. Knots his hands gently in Thor's tattered collar and pulls him down, hearing Thor's hand land in the palette with a clatter and feeling it get knocked off the mattress, paint staining the sheets as Thor braces himself on his elbows on either side of Dizzee's head. He puts his hands on Thor's waist. He's feeling off-balance again, a little overwhelmed, and he says, "Once."

There's a script he should follow, he thinks - he knows. They've been here before. The tides of fate have circled around this moment.

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Once._

_How did it end?_

Thor closes his eyes and drops his head into the curve of Dizzee's neck.

Well - maybe not here, exactly.

Thor kisses his shoulder, his neck. His forehead. Dizzee's hands curl into helpless fists on Thor's waist. This doesn't feel the script anymore but it still feels right, and Dizzee doesn't care. Thor pauses right over Dizzee's lips, breathes, "Is it - I hope - " and looks at Dizzee, guileless, wide-eyed, his eyes swallowed by black.

Galaxies are singing somewhere, Dizzee thinks, in their fucking bones and their lungs and their hearts, probably. "Yes," he says again, mindless, full of some nameless emotion, "yes," and Thor leans forward and Dizzee meets him halfway -

\- this sunshine boy, his psychic half. He's missed him too.


End file.
